


Engagement

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie get engaged but she's worried about how her family will take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch walked Effie to the train station. 

“Why don’t you want me to come with you to the Capitol? He asked.

“You hate the Capitol.” Effie said.

“Yes….but you’re announcing our engagement to your sister. I think the fiancée is supposed to be there. Ask for your hand in marriage, that kind of thing.

“Haymitch, my father is dead. My mother isn’t well and you don’t have to ask my sister. Besides I’m over twenty-five.

“Sweetheart if you’re not over thirty-five they do math very differently in District 12. He teased.

She slapped him on the hand. “Hush, it’s rude to talk about a lady’s age.

“I know but I’m going to be forty-four this year. You told me you were eleven when you saw my Games so that means…..

“It means I was a child when you were a teenager.

“Princess, why don’t you want me to come?

Effie frowned. “It’s not that I don’t want you to come. It’s just I think it’s better if I do this on my own.

Haymitch took a sip out of his bottle. “I’m buying a ticket.

“You can’t!

“Woman, don’t tell me what I can do. That’s not the way this relationship is going to work.

“Oh, so you get to bully me but I can’t..

Real hurt registered in his eyes. “When did I ever bully you? I’ve insulted you, annoyed you, deliberately provoked you to temper tantrums but I never made you do something you didn’t want to do.

“You made me come to 12.” She said.

“You wanted to be with me.”

“Yes, but it had to be here, not the Capitol.”

“I couldn’t live there Effie. I know it’s very different for you but I thought you were getting used to it.

Effie was exasperated. “I love it here!!! It’s so peaceful and there’s no pressure about wearing last season’s shoes or….last year’s color. I can’t believe how easily people accepted me when I used to take their children to their deaths. If I could never go to the Capitol again that would be okay as long as I was here with you.

He nodded seriously. “So, you’re taking back that bully comment?”

“I didn’t say that. Why does that bother you so much?

He held her hand. “My father, was a bully. He bullied my mother. He didn’t let her see her family, he hit her….us. When he died I vowed to never treat a woman like that.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered. “I’m sorry. You never told me that. I was just teasing…

“No you weren’t. He said seriously. “You were trying to make me angry enough to let you go alone.

“Haymitch, I’m afraid my family won’t approve of you.

He laughed. “Why should they? I’m a drunk, taking you from the lap of luxury to the boondocks. Are you afraid they’re going to change your mind?

Effie gasped. “Never! I’ve loved you most of my life.”

“You’ve had a crush on me most of your life. He corrected.

“Yes, but I’ve know the “real” you since the sixty-fifth Games. I’ve been head over heels since the sixty-eighth.

“Really?

“That’s when I stopped dating anyone else in the off season.

“That’s been ten years.” He said. “I need to go to the Capitol to get you an anniversary present.

“Haymitch, I’ll pick out my own present.”

He patted her on the cheek. “You’re not understanding this man/woman thing. I’m coming with you. What’s really bothering you?

Effie sighed. “I’m worried they might be….rude.”

“I can handle rude.”

“My sister is still angry that….Never mind.

“Tell me.”

“She was fifteen during the Second Quell. She bet all her money on the Girl from 1. She lost everything and had to wear last season’s clothes.

“She bet her clothes? Haymitch asked. I thought they only took money.

“She brought money to the betting center but…she made a side bet with a girl at school. She lost the money for her new wigs and she had to wear last season’s clothes.

Haymitch clutched his chest. “The horror.

“Haymitch it was a big deal.”

“It was a big deal for a teen Capitol Princess. It’s been over twenty five years. I’m sure she’s grown past it.

“I’m not.” Effie said. “She was furious with me because I said I was glad the boy from 12 won. He was handsome, smart, funny…

“Don’t stop on my account. You can continue with the flattery.

“She was very angry at me…and you. I asked my father to place a bet for me on you. I won enough for five wigs. Ellie managed to ruin all of them. They were my first wigs.

“Don’t tell me I set you on the path of a wig addiction.”

Effie laughed. “It’s all your fault.” When I got assigned to 12 she said……I’d finally get what I deserved with a drunken loser.

“I’ve heard worse.” Haymitch said.

“I don’t want you to go through that. We know what happened between us. I know what a good man you are..how much you’ve done for me. I don’t want her to abuse you.

“I can take it. I’m a Victor.

“You’re more than that. You’re my…..You’re mine and she has always tried to take what’s mine. I don’t want you to meet my family and go running in the opposite direction.

He laughed. “If you haven’t run away from me with the drinking, vomiting, nightmares and sarcasm. What makes you think I’m going anywhere?

Effie frowned. “My sister is beautiful, brilliant, bubbly and between husbands. She might turn your head.

He was going to tease her but he saw real concern in her eyes. “You’re my Princess. You’ve put up with my drunkeness and dishelved appearance. Why would I want someone who didn’t even believe in me when I was young and good looking?

“Haymitch…I don’t know how they feel about the Revolution and your part in it.

“Effie, we’ll face it together. I had to leave you in the Capitol once….I’m not doing it again.


End file.
